Ivy
=Soul Calibur III= ·Ivy· Soul Calibur (SC01) Ultra Rare version of Ivy from the Soul Calibur III expansion. It has the lowest Printed Vitality on any Ivy character card. *Card ID: SC02 *Card #: 1/126 *Rarity: UR *Difficulty: 6 *Control: 6 *Block: +0 Mid *Hand Size: 6 *Vitality: 23 *G: F *HT: 5'10" *WT: 128 *BT: ?? *Resource Symbols: All, Good, Life **F Commit: Gain 2 vitality. Only playable if your opponent dealt damage to you last turn. **F Destroy 1 of your assets: Discard 2 cards from your card pool. ---- ··Ivy·· Soul Calibur (SC01) *Card ID: SC02 *Card #: 2/126 *Rarity: R *Difficulty: 6 *Control: 6 *Block: +0 Mid *Hand Size: 6 *Vitality: 25 *G: F *HT: 5'10" *WT: 128 *BT: ?? *Resource Symbols: All, Life, Water **F Commit, discard 3 cards: Gain 3 vitality. **F Commit, discard 2 momentum: Your attacks get +2 speed for the rest of this turn. ---- ···Ivy··· Soul Calibur III Promos *Card ID: SC1P *Card #: 1/12 *Rarity: P *Difficulty: 6 *Control: 6 *Block: +0 Mid *Hand Size: 5 *Vitality: 27 *G: F *HT: 5'10 *WT: 128 *BT: ?? *Resource Symbols: Death, Evil, Water **R Commit: When your opponent attempts to play a card as a block, that block gets +2 difficulty. ---- ::Ivy:: Higher Calibur (SC05) *Card ID: SC05 *Card Number: 57/99 *Rarity: R *Difficulty: 6 *Control: 6 *Block: +0 Mid *Hand Size: 6 *Vitality: 28 *G: F *HT: 5'10 *WT: 128 *BT: ?? *Resource Symbols: All, Death, Life **'First F': Gain X vitality. X equals your momentum. **'E' Discard 2 momentum: If your attack deals damage, permanently reduce your opponent's hand size by 1. Only playable if your attack is an All, Death, and Life attack and your opponent's current hand size is 5 or more. ---- :·:Ivy:·: Higher Calibur (SC05) *Card ID: SC05 *Card #: 58/99 *Rarity: UR *Difficulty: 6 *Control: 6 *Block: +0 Mid *Hand Size: 6 *Vitality: 25 *G: F *HT: 5'10 *WT: 128 *BT: ?? *Resource Symbols: All, Evil, Life **'F' Commit: Add 1 random face down card from your momentum to your card pool face up. This card is not cleared during your next End Phase. While this card is in your card pool, all control values get +X and all vitality gains are increased by X. X equals the card's printed control or difficulty, which ever is lower. ---- :::Ivy::: Soul Calibur III Promos *Card ID: SC8P *Card #: 4/12 *Rarity: P *Difficulty: 6 *Control: 6 *Block: +0 Mid *Hand Size: 6 *Vitality: 26 *G: F *HT: 5'10 *WT: 128 *BT: ?? *Resource Symbols: All, Earth, Life **R Discard 1 momentum: After you gain vitality, your next attack this turn gets +X damage. X equals the vitality gained. ---- =Soul Calibur IV= Ivy· Tower of Souls (SCIV01) *Card ID: SCIV01 *Card #: 91/144 *Rarity: SE *Difficulty: 6 *Control: 6 *Block: +0 Mid *Hand Size: 6 *Vitality: 26 *G: F *HT: 5'10 *WT: 128 *BT: ?? *Resource Symbols: All, Life, Void **F Commit: The next printed 3 difficulty or less attack you attempt to play this turn ignores progressive difficulty. **R Commit 1 foundation: After your attack deals 3 damage or less, draw 2 cards. ----